1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing processes. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method of setting work-piece while maintaining a separated and aligned configuration of the work-pieces.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As a manufacturing process, where brake shoes of automotive drum brakes are the work-pieces, there are a surface treatment process of a shoe body Shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 as an example and a fixing process for fixing a lining on the shoe body continuously after completion of the surface treatment. The surface treatment process consists of washing, degreasing, drying and coating. Ordinarily in this surface treatment process, each shoe body is individually hung and supported on the hanger, and a processing is performed in turn by moving the shoe bodies consecutively through the inside of the surface treatment equipment. A conventional operation of hanging the shoe bodies on this hanger has been performed by a manual operation. In order to automate this operation, it is necessary to strive to eliminate any unfinished portion of the processing on the entire surface of the shoe body, thereby sufficiently considering how the shoe is best situated when hanging on the hanger; however, a method of automation with such consideration has not yet been proposed.